The present invention relates to a method for detecting the location of leaks in a pipeline, and to a control device for selectively actuating a packer unit of a packer assembly capable of internal travel through the pipeline, and capable of selective sealing of the pipeline in response to the operation of the control device.
Packer assemblies of various degrees of complexity for introduction into oil and gas wells and for sealing off oil and gas wells at predetermined depths are known. Various devices for insertion into pipelines for the performance of various functions are also known. Notwithstanding this knowledge, heretofore the standard method of detecting the location of a leak in a pipeline has been to sever the pipeline at a selected point, block a portion of the pipeline thus severed, and introduce fluid under pressure into the pipeline to determine whether in the severed portion there is a leak.
When packer assemblies are used in oil and gas wells, their location within the well is readily determinable by measuring the number of feet of supporting cable played out. However, this approach to determination of location is impracticable in a pipeline because of the long distances involved, the danger of cable breakage, excessive friction by cable rubbing against pipe walls, etc.